What's Important
by Jasmine Potter07
Summary: Summary:Harry goes though life with his twin brother by his side. Despite the fact that his brother is known as the 'Boy-Who-Lived', with that as a factor things are not as they seem. Not a slash fic.
1. Chapter 1

_Hi, I wanted to try writing a wrong bwl/gwl/sibling/alive JL/different sorting story because I've read countless of them and I love them all! _

_Bashing ahead for Dumbledore (__major__ bashing on this guy; sorry Dumbles), Molly, Ron, Percy, and Ginny Weasely, slight Potter bashing._

_Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING THAT HAS TO DO WITH HARRY POTTER; EVERYTHING THAT INVOLVES HP BELONGS TO J.K. ROWLING._

Summary: Harry goes though life with his twin brother by his side. Despite the fact that his brother is known as the 'Boy-Who-Lived', with that as a factor things are not as they seem.

Chapter one: Prolong

_Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry_

Albus Dumbledore has just been informed of something dreadful but at the same time, a blessing. His spy, Severus Snape has told him that Voldemort, also known as the Dark Lord, also known as He-Who-Must-Not–Be-Named has heard the prophesy about two children, twins.

There were two families who just had a pair of twins. The Longbottoms, Frank and Alice Longbottom have been blessed with fraternal twins. A boy, named Neville and a girl named Michelle. The second family, the Potters has been blessed with identical twin boys. Harry James and Isaac Remus Potter. Both set of twins are now 11 months old. Albus listened for the hundredth time that day to his recording of the prophesy being told. He was trying to figure out who the prophesy was talking about well, other than Voldemort.

The prophesy:

_**Twins born to those who thrice fought against the Dark Lord.**_

_**One is thought light, while the other is thought dark.**_

_**Beware the one thought dark for he will seek revenge to those who wronged him.**_

_**Both must work together to bring peace and light back into the world. **_

_**If the chosen ones don't work together the world as we know it will be destroyed forever.**_

Beware the one thought dark for he will seek revenge to those who wronged him. 'Well it seemed that the Longbottom twins were out.' Thought Albus as he sat in his office, the reason he thought this was because the Longbottom twins were a boy and a girl. Dumbledore believed that boys were more magically powerful then girls and the prophesy said that the one who is believed to be dark is a he, so it couldn't be the Longbottom twins. Then he got up and went to the fireplace but hesitated for a second. Should he tell the Potters that he guesses that their sons are the ones the prophesy is talking about? And that Voldemort may be after them?

The answer came to him at once. Yes. James and Lily needed to know the danger and keep their family safe. What's important to the Potters is family, of course. Plus this is for the greater good. What's important to Albus Dumbledore is having someone who can finally end this war, a pawn if you will. Finally making a decision he put floor powder into the fire place, stepped into the fire place and called "Potter Manor". To tell the Potters the news.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Break~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

_Potter Manor_

James and Lily were depressed. Albus Dumbledore has just came over for a visit to tell them about a prophesy that, according to Albus, involved their twin boys.

They didn't know what to think about all this. Albus told them that they need to hide. They couldn't go out anywhere until it was safe. They were told that Voldemort was after the boys. The three adults started to work out a plan where the family would live in a safe house, have Sirius Black as their secret keeper and hopefully be safe.

A month later the family of four was celebrating the twins' first birthday. Their friends Sirius Black, Remus Lupin and Peter Pettigrew were the only ones to attend the special event.

The group of friends and the two boys, sat in the living room, the one year olds sat on the floor, surrounded by wrapping paper from their presents. The little boys crawled around the room, giggling with glee as they made the room messier then it already was.

After birthday cake and ice cream, the two one year boys fell asleep. Their parents carried them upstairs to bed. When James and Lily came back to the living room, things got serious.

"We need to tell you three something very important." James said looking at his friends sadly.

"What is it Prongs?" Sirius asked who exchanged worried glances with Remus.

"We had a visit from Albus a month ago and he told us that we need to go into hiding." Lily answered.

"WHAT!" Sirius exclaimed. "Are you serious? Why on earth do you guys need to go into hiding? Is Voldemort after you or something?"

"DON'T SAY HIS NAME!" Peter yelled. Everyone looked at Peter like they haven't seen him before. It's surprising that Peter's yelling didn't wake the twins.

"Are you alright Wormtail? You seem rather pale?" Remus asked Peter, who looked from Remus to Sirius to James and back to Remus.

"F...fine Remus…why d…do you ask?" Peter stuttered.

"Because you yelled at the top of your lungs when Sirius said Voldemort's" at this Peter shuddered "name like everyone else who's scared of him." Lily pointed out, a little suspicious, ok _very_ suspicious.

"He is after us Padfoot." James said, getting back on track. "Albus told us of a prophesy that involves _him_" James said as he looked at Peter who didn't shudder or yell. "And, according to Albus, Harry and Isaac."

The room was filled with silence for a moment, and then the adults could hear crying from upstairs. "I'll take care of them, it's probably Isaac." Lily said as she got up and left the room to tend to her babies.

As soon as Lily was out the room, Remus and Sirius started to question James. Peter, on the other hand, pretended to be invisible

"Can we hear the prophesy?" Remus asked.

"Why does Albus think it's the boys?" Sirius asked, thinking that for once Dumbledore could be wrong.

"Where are you going to go?" Remus questioned.

"What about work?"

On and on the questions came from both men, they never even took a break in order for James to answer any of the questions. "Guy, relax!" James finally said, making Remus and Sirius quiet. "Albus, Lily and I made a plan for the family. We are going to live in a cottage in a small community where Dumbledore grew up." James explained.

"Where Dumbledore grew up?" Peter repeated. This made the other three look at Peter like they have never seen him before.

"Are you alright Peter?" James asked, worried that his friend has lost his head.

"Great James why do you ask?" Peter answered, forgetting to stutter (on purpose). The other three noticed this and exchanged looks.

"You didn't stutter…" Remus pointed out.

Peter looked at the others. "I'm fine guys really, so what if I didn't stutter. Isn't that good?" Peter asked, trying to convince the other guys that he was fine. He convinced two of them however. "You were saying James," Peter said, getting James to continue the talk they were having before that got off track.

"Oh right, anyway we had a plan that Albus would put a charm over the house that Lily, the boys and I would live in and we need a secret keeper." James finished, looking at Sirius expectedly.

Oblivious, Sirius looked at everyone in the room, "me?" He said surprised, "You want me to be the secret keeper?"

James nodded. "You are the first choice, since you are Harry's godfather and all."

Sirius smiled and puffed up his chest proudly. "I will be honored." Then Sirius stopped for a moment and had a serious (no really!) look on his face. "Wait a minute. Why me?" He asked again, "I'm the first choice which means the Death Eaters would come to me first because I'm your best friend. You need to pick someone else, someone who the Death Eaters wouldn't think of." Sirius paused for a moment, and then looked at Peter. "Someone like Peter."

"WHAT!" Everyone exclaimed, at this point Lily came back and heard Sirius' speech.

Lily didn't make a sound after hearing what Sirius said. It seemed to make sense that the Death Eaters would think that Sirius would be the secret keeper because he's James' best friend. What's important to Lily is to have her friends and family together and safe in these hard times. Even though she thought that Peter was up to something, she had to agree with Sirius; Peter would be the best person to be the secret keeper because no one would think of Peter Pettigrew.

"I think it's a great idea." Lily said, walking into the living room and giving James a kiss on the cheek.

"You d..ooo?" Peter stuttered, he couldn't believe that Lily would agree to this. Out of everyone in the room (even Remus) Peter thought that Lily was suspicious of him.

Lily nodded with a smile. "Yes, what Sirius said made sense; we need to have the one person that the Death Eaters wouldn't think of. Sirius being the secret keeper would be too big of a giveaway since he and James are best friends."

"So…you want me as the secret keeper?" Peter asked.

Lily nodded, "Please help us Peter. You are also Isaac's godfather, please help the boys." Lily pleaded. James, Sirius, and Remus all waited for Peter to respond.

Peter sat there for a minute, staring at the pleading faces of Lily and James Potter. "Alright, I'll do it." Peter finally answered. Everyone was relived, but they didn't expect anything to happen in the upcoming months. Then three months later on Halloween night of that year, everything changed.

A/N: There you have it Chapter 1. Hope you have enjoyed it! Please review!


	2. Chapter 2

_A/N: This first part of the chapter is in the eyes of our favorite Dark Lord but in third person. I originally was going to skip the actual attack but then an idea popped into my head and I had to use it. So please enjoy another chapter of __What's Important__. It's a bit longer then the first chapter but that's ok._

Disclaimer: I do NOT own anything to do with Harry Potter. That is J.K. Rowling's. Except for Isaac Potter and Michelle Longbottom, they are my own creations.

Chapter 2: The attack, aftermath, and 5th birthday party

On all Hallows eve of 1981, a family was torn apart by a mad man out to kill an innocent baby, well actually two innocent babies, twins.

During the attack, Voldemort stunned the father, James Potter. He went upstairs where he found the mother, Lily Potter standing in front of his targets. How sweet.

"Stand aside silly girl!" Voldemort yelled, ready to strike.

"No! Not my babies. Not Harry and Isaac, take me instead!" Lily cried, not moving out of the way.

"Fine have it your way." He said with a smirk. He could have killed her easily since she didn't protect herself. But for some odd reason to the Dark Lord, he just stunned her like he did to the father.

After stunning the woman, the Dark Lord paused in front of the infants who would one day defeat him, according to his spy Severus Snape.

'Which one is the heir?' He thought to himself. The infants looked identical, well they are identical twins but of course Voldemort didn't know that until he saw the twins. He was told the two people who would destroy him were twins and he assumed he would be able to tell them apart.

'Oh well, I'll just kill…' Voldemort pointed his wand to the baby closest to him, which was Isaac. 'You first' he thought. "Good Bye baby Potter _Avada Kadavra_!" as he said the spell the other infant, Harry crawled to his brother quickly, shielding him by hugging him. The spell hit *_**both**_ boys.

Through out the time it took little Harry to crawl to Isaac, Voldemort laughed, thinking he had won. That didn't last long as the spell hit the infants, then the spell rebounded to Voldemort. His body and the roof from the house destroyed.

WHAT'S-IMPORTANT-WHAT'S-IMPORTANT-WHAT'S-IMPORTANT-WHAT'S-IMPORTANT

James Potter was the first to wake up. He looked around and found the debris everywhere. "Lily!" he called but she didn't answer. Fearing the worst James climbed the stairs towards the nursery where he found his wife laying on the floor. He checked for a pulse and sighed in relief when he found a faint pulse. "She's alright." He said, hugging his wife's unconscious body.

Then out of nowhere James heard voices coming from outside. "We're ok!" he shouted.

"James!" a voice answered. The voice belonged to Sirius Black. "I'm so glad you're alright. It was Peter. He told Voldemort!"

James stared at Sirius in shock. He trusted Peter with his family's lives. _He _betrayed them! How could Peter do betray them! He is…was Isaac's godfather!

Speaking of his children, James placed Lily's head softly on the floor so he could look for Harry and Isaac.

"Do you hear that?" Sirius asked, looking around. James listened carefully and heard a faint cry coming from the pile of wood and debris from when the roof collapsed.

"Isaac!" James cried. He started to more the debris away so he could get to his crying child. 'If Isaac is under there, then Harry must be too!' James thought. He knew from how close the twins were with each other that if one twin was there, so was the other one.

After about a minute of moving debris, he finally saw Isaac lying on his back with Harry at his side who was out cold. James quickly got Isaac out and he put his youngest beside him. Then he carefully held Harry. He checked Harry's pulse like he did with Lily and sighed in relief when he felt a faint pulse.

Sirius was beside James in a flash. "Oh thank Merlin!" he cried. "Hey there little pup." Sirius said to Isaac. The awakened infant cooed at Sirius happily.

Suddenly James heard a groan coming behind him. He turned around, still holding Harry and saw Lily waking up. She looked around with a confused look on her face. Then saw James and smiled. "James, thank goodness you're alright." She said as she slowly go to her feet and made her way over to her husband and child who was still passed out.

"Is everyone alright?" Lily asked, sitting beside her husband.

James nodded. "Sirius has Isaac." James pointed to his best friend who was talking to Isaac.

"Harry has a pulse but it's faint. When I found the boys Isaac was lying on his back crying with Harry at his side." James explained to his wife.

"That sounds like Harry." Lily said with a smile. "Do you think Harry tried to protect Isaac from Voldemort?" Lily asked, looking Harry over. She didn't however move his hair from his forehead. If she did she would have seen a cut in shape of a lightning bolt.

"I don't know Lily. It does sound like something Harry would do." James said pondering this.

Then the couple heard voices coming from the first floor. "Is everyone safe?" a voice called. The person that voice belonged to was Albus (insert many middle names) Dumbledore.

"Albus!" Lily said happily. She slowly got up from her place beside her husband to hug her former Headmaster.

"I came as quickly as I could." He said. He then walked over to James, and knelt down looking over the toddler in James' arms. "This is Isaac correct?" Albus asked, unsure of which twin James was holding. He didn't bother to notice the large letter 'H' on the toddler's sleeper he was wearing.

"No. This is Harry, Albus." James hesitantly corrected, moving his arm so Albus could see the letter 'H' on Harry's sleeper.

"Oh." Albus answered, unsure of what to do (now there's a first!). Albus then looked over to Sirius who was talking to Isaac. The Headmaster walked over to Sirius and the toddler, "Please excuse the interruption Sirius." Albus said, his eyes twinkling, "I need to examine Isaac." He then picked up Isaac, who cried for a second out of surprise.

Albus checked Isaac over with his eyes. The old wizard didn't think, at the time, to wave his wand above both toddlers in order to find what he was looking for. After a minute of checking Isaac, Albus noticed the lightning shape cut on the toddler's right cheek. He then smiled at the toddler, raised him up high in the air and proclaimed, "This toddler destroyed Voldemort, it is clear from the cut on his face, behold The-Boy-Who-Lived!"

James and Lily exchanged looks. They weren't sure what to think. Then Lily got up once again, smiling and ran over to Albus to hold her youngest son. "Wow, my baby destroyed Voldemort. He's a hero!" She exclaimed.

Sirius, who was the only level headed person in the room watched in horror as James slowly but gently, placed Harry on the ground. Stood up and ran, yes ran, over to his wife and youngest child. Both parents hugged their youngest son, as their oldest lay in the arms of his godfather, who picked him up since the floor is no place for a child, forgotten.

WHAT'S-IMPORTANT-WHAT'S-IMPORTANT-WHAT'S-IMPORTANT-WHAT'S-IMPORTANT-

4 years later, July 31st 1985

4 years after the attack on Halloween things have changed for the Potter family. First off the twins are now very smart, clever and energetic 5 year olds ready to celebrate their birthday.

"Harry, wake up!" Isaac yelled excitedly as he shook his brother awake. They share a room after arguing with their parents that they didn't want to be separated. Well, Isaac did most of the arguing.

Harry groaned from his bed. Not wanting to get up. Isaac, thinking quickly tried, "Uncle Padfoot and Mooney will be here any minute hurry!" That got Harry up.

"I'm up Isaac." Harry said as he rubbed the sleep out of his eyes. Isaac smiled as Harry stood up and they went downstairs together for breakfast.

You see after Albus Dumbledore declared Isaac as the Boy-Who-Lived, the Potter parents were not sure what to do at first. They tried to keep both boys out of the limelight, afraid of what all the attention would do to the twins. They didn't think, however, about what the limelight would do to themselves.

"Good morning boys." Lily Potter greeted as the twins walked into the kitchen for breakfast.

"Morning Mum," Harry and Isaac greeted in return at the same time.

"Happy birthday boys," James said with a smile over the newspaper, the Daily Prophet, he was reading.

"Thanks Dad." Harry said. Isaac however smiled back to James.

"Excited about the party?" James asked.

"Yes, can't wait to see Neville and Michelle." Isaac answered.

"And Fred and George" Harry added, which made Isaac laugh.

"Let's hope they don't pull any pranks on Ron again like last time." Isaac said to Harry, who groaned.

The Weasely parents are friends with Lily and James. When the twins were 3 years old they visited the Burrow for the first time so they could meet the Weasely children. Harry really liked Fred and George and their older brother Charlie the best (Bill was at Hogwarts at the time) When Harry met Ron, however Ron kept confusing Harry for Isaac. After repeatedly telling Ron who he was and Ron insisting that he, Harry was Isaac, Harry had enough and decided he didn't like the youngest Weasely brother.

Now the youngest Weasley child, Ginny did the same thing as Ron. However after Harry explained to her that he wasn't Isaac the _first time_, she understood and accepted it. They became friends after the confusion was clear.

Harry and Isaac met the Longbottom twins last year, when they turned four. After they met, Neville and Michelle have been over at the Potters as much as possible. The four children were inseparable.

"Are Ginny and Charlie invited to the party?" Harry asked his father.

"All of the Weasleys are invited." Lily answered before James could open his mouth. All the Weasleys. That means Ron too. Great, "Reporters will be at the party too." Lily added with a smile.

"Why?" Both Isaac and Harry asked at the same time.

"To celebrate Isaac's birthday, The Boy- Who- Lived is turning 5 years old. I'm so proud, my baby is growing up!" Lily answered, then got up from her chair and gave Isaac a hug, much to the embarrassment of said boy.

"What about me mummy?" Harry asked, feeling sad that his mother forgot about his birthday too.

"What about you Harry?" Lily snapped, letting Isaac go from her hug and crossed her arms in front of her chest. "This is Isaac's party just for him." Lily continued with a mean look on her face.

Harry stared at his mother in shock. How could his mother say that to him? How could any mother say that to her child?

"Lily could I talk to you in the living room, privately?" James asked, getting the attention of his wife.

Lily looked at James, nodded and followed him out of the room. As soon as the adults left, Isaac made a face like there was something nasty smelling in the air, "I hate it when she does that. That wasn't fair of her at all Harry. You know this party is for you too." Isaac said to comfort his brother.

It didn't work. Harry's face was wet with tears. He looked at his brother, "Maybe she's right!" he said, feeling like his heart was breaking, then got up from his chair and headed up stairs.

That didn't last however as Harry heard his parents from the living room arguing. Did he dare listen to what they are fighting about?

"Harry!" He heard Isaac call from the kitchen.

"Shh!" Harry said to his brother. "Listen."

"Harry, we shouldn't listen to them talking. Mum says that ease dropping is rude."

Harry rolled his eyes "I didn't mean to do this. I was heading upstairs." Harry explained in a whisper.

Isaac was going to respond but then he heard his name.

"….Isaac I don't care about that Lily. Harry is a part of this family too. Did you see his face when you said and I quote 'what about you Harry? This is Isaac's party just for him' he looked really crushed."

"So Isaac is more important than Harry." Lily answered a little too loudly.

"Who told you that Lils? They are twins, _equals_! Harry is just as important as Isaac despite the fact that he isn't the Boy-Who-Lived." James argued.

To anyone listening on, James sounded like he was about to lose his temper, who would blame him.

"Remember when we were told by Albus that Isaac was the boy who lived?" Lily asked "Remember after the boys were put to bed, Albus told us that because of the likely hood of Isaac dying to save us, he would need more attention than Harry?" Lily asked, explaining in her questions why she was treating her eldest the way she was.

"That doesn't give you the right to tell your five year old son that he doesn't matter!" James yelled, his temper now boiling.

"I didn't…" Lily tried to defend herself but James cut her off.

"Yes you did Lily!" James yelled, "Not in those exact words but it was clear what you were telling our son!"

"He doesn't matter now because Isaac could die one day saving us!" Lily argued. "Harry will understand when he's older!"

"No he won't he's just a child who wants his mother to love him as much as she loves his twin! You have changed Lily. What's important to you before that attack has changed!" James paused to take a breath then continued, "Family comes first. That's what's important to me!"

"Calm down James, Isaac will hear you." Lily said, trying to calm her husband down but all it did was make him even angrier.

"IS THAT ALL YOU CARE ABOUT LILY?" James angrily asked. "ISAAC? BOTH BOYS WOULD BE LISTENING TO US YELLING AT EACH OTHER RIGHT NOW ANYWAY! I DON'T CARE IF THE WHOLE WORLD HEARS US. HARRY IS IMPORTANT TOO!" James screamed.

Upon hearing their father scream at the top of his lungs, Harry ran upstairs to the room he shared with Isaac, not hearing Lily's response. Isaac however stayed behind to listen.

"It looks like we need to talk to Albus. Last year he mentioned Isaac should start training. Told him no, that it's too early. I want Isaac to have some decent childhood with Harry as much as possible." Lily said calmly while waiting for James to calm down after his outburst.

"What about Harry? Will he be trained as well? You know Lily, Isaac won't train at all without Harry by his side. He wouldn't even let us move Harry out so he could have his own space." James asked. Wondering how Harry was going to take it.

Lily paused before answering, "Let's talk to Albus about it. It may be a good idea for Harry to be trained as well, that way Isaac will have someone to practice with."

"And Harry?" James asked, wondering if Lily even remembered Isaac's twin.

"And Harry…" Lily paused, thinking of an answer, "will be able to protect Isaac if the need arises." she finished with a smile.

"Damn it Lily! You are not getting what I have been saying to you at all!"James yelled, angry once again.

_**Ding dong!**_

"Oh, that must be Remus and Sirius." Lily said excitedly.

James however wasn't please with the fact that his conversation with his wife was interrupted. "We are not finished with this conversation Lily." James said as he went to greet his friends.

"Hey it's the birthday boy junior!" a voice said happily walking in the living room

"Uncle Padfoot!" Isaac yelled, coming out of his hiding place and hugged each man in turn.

"Hi Remus, Sirius, glad you could make it." Lily greeted with fake cheerfulness that no one noticed.

"We wouldn't miss the twins' 5th birthday," Sirius said with a grin, "Now where's the birthday boy senior and my godson?" Sirius asked, looking around.

"In our room Uncle Padfoot but …." Isaac was interrupted.

"But Harry is ill. He has the flu, nasty case and doesn't want anyone to see him."Lily quickly lied.

"Oh, well that's awful." Remus said sadly, believing Lily's lie. He pulled out something rapped in red and gold wrapping paper. "This is for Harry from Sirius and I. When he's better could you give this to him for us Lily?" He handed the present to Lily.

"Yes Remus I will." Lily said with a sweet smile.

"I don't care if Harry is sick I want to see my godson."Sirius complained like an actual 5 year old. He went upstairs to get his godson.

"How are you doing Isaac?" Remus asked, looking at his 'godson'

You see, after the attack 4 years ago and the start of the search for Peter Pettigrew, the Potters decided to give Remus godfather ship to Isaac. However there was one tiny problem. The Ministry of Magic or perhaps the Minister wouldn't allow it because Remus is a werewolf. The Minister, Cornelius Fudge was convinced that Remus would be a danger to the Boy-Who-Lived, even though Remus wouldn't hurt a fly. So instead the Potters took it upon themselves to make Remus Isaac's unofficial godfather anyway. After doing so they told Isaac Remus was his godfather. They never told him or Harry for that matter, the truth about Peter.

"I'm fine Uncle Moony. Harry's upset though." Isaac said with a frown.

Remus also frowned, "Why is that Isaac?"

"Well…"

WHAT'S-IMPORTANT-WHAT'S-IMPORTANT-WHAT'S-IMPORTANT-WHAT'S-IMPORTANT

Meanwhile upstairs, Sirius made his way to Harry's room. He wasn't surprised when he found evidence that two boys sleep in the same room. 'I wouldn't blame them, with how Lily and James have changed since that Halloween.' Sirius thought. He was surprised to find Harry sitting at the window, his face wet and red from what looked like crying.

"Hey there pup." Sirius greeted softly, forgetting that he was told Harry was sick. Harry jumped but smiled, and ran to his godfather hugging him tight. "Hey, what's the matter pup?" Sirius asked, once again surprised by Harry.

Harry sniffed before answering, "This morning at breakfast mum told me, that I didn't matter and that this party is only for Isaac because he's the Boy- Who- Lived."

Sirius was shocked, 'How could Lily tell her child that? She defiantly has changed. The Lily I know would never ever say that to her child!' Sirius thought. He had to do something and fast.

"Listen to me Harry," Sirius said, holding Harry at arm's length so that the 5 year old would look at him. "You matter to me, to your brother, to your father and to Uncle Moony. You matter to us because you are a smart, charming, happy little boy who will grow up living happy with your brother by your side. Your mother wasn't thinking when she said you don't matter. She's wrong. You have mattered since the day you were in your mother's tummy." Sirius finished. He prayed that what he said to his godson made him feel better. What's Important to Sirius Black is to have everyone in his life that he likes happy and together, the ones that Sirius Black doesn't like, like his mother, cousin Bellatrix and Peter Pettigrew for example, could go get a kiss from a friendly Dementor and he wouldn't care.

Harry sniffed again, "Thanks Uncle Padfoot. What you said helps."

"You're welcome Harry," Sirius said, "Let's go down stairs and enjoy the party. I'm sure your friends are here by now…"

From hearing Sirius' last sentence, Harry dashed out of his room like lighting, excited to see his friends, and forgetting why he was upset in the first place.

That day was one of the happiest days Harry would have in a long time. Playing with his friends and celebrating his birthday with his twin. Even ignoring the reporters when they saw him, thinking he was Isaac. 'Can't people tell us apart for once?' Harry thought annoyed. Oh well, Harry wasn't going to let that little problem bother him on his birthday.

WHAT'S-IMPORTANT-WHAT'S-IMPORTANT-WHAT'S-IMPORTANT-WHAT'S-IMPORTANT

A few hours later in James' study….

After the party two tired 5 year olds were ushered to bed by an equally tired Lily Potter. When she came back she went into James' study where he was talking to Albus Dumbledore. Sirius and Remus were there too.

"Lily told me that you suggested Isaac start training last year. What do you think of this year and have Harry train as well?" James asked eager to have the wise old wizard's opinion.

Albus thought about it for a long moment, rubbing his silver beard as he did so. Should he allow Harry, the Not-Boy-Who-Lived train as well? It would make Isaac, Sirius and James happy….Nah better not. "I don't think it's wise to train Harry along with Isaac. Isaac will need to concentrate in order to succeed."

"Then what can Harry do to protect himself. With him being Isaac's twin, the Death Eaters will be after Harry to get to Isaac? "Sirius asked, worried about his godson.

Once again Albus paused with thought, rubbing his silver beard as he did so. "We send Harry away." Albus answered, like it was the simplest solution in the world.

The room was in an uproar. James' face was red with rage. Sirius was yelling at Albus for suggesting such a cruel and evil thing, Remus was trying and failing to calm Sirius down but also angry for Albus for say such a thing as well. Lily however was the most calm. In fact she didn't show any emotion at all. It was like she planed this whole idea of sending Harry away…Hm….

_A/N: Hi I decided to stop here since it would be __really really long__ if I had continued. The next chapter will have a little more of Isaac and Harry's childhood then jump to when Harry and Isaac turn eleven and will be going to Hogwarts. Hope you have enjoyed the second chapter to What's Important._


	3. Chapter 3

What's Important

Chapter 3 A Short Separation

_A/N: The Dursely family will make an appearance in this chapter only. After this they will be mentioned. They are not like canon. But will have canon moments thanks to a certain Headmaster._

Recap:

Once again Albus paused with thought, rubbing his silver beard as he did so. "We send Harry away." Albus answered, like it was the simplest solution in the world.

The room was in an uproar. James' face was red with rage. Sirius was yelling at Albus for suggesting such a cruel and evil thing, Remus was trying and failing to calm Sirius down but also angry for Albus for say such a thing as well. Lily however was the most calm. In fact she didn't show any emotion at all. It was like she planed this whole idea of sending Harry away…Hm….

WHAT'S IMPORTANT WHAT'S IMPORTANT WHAT'S IMPORTANT

The room was silent once again. Then Remus spoke, "Why on earth do you want to separate the boys? They are happy _together_."

"I agree with Moony, why split them up?" Sirius asked.

"Because Harry is a Squib and wouldn't" Lily started but was interrupted.

"THAT IS A LIE!" James yelled outraged. "When the twins were two years old, it was _Harry_ who made two bottles float to him and Isaac as they were waiting for dinner. It was _Harry _who…"

"Alright, sorry I take it back." Lily said, looking defeated. "Harry isn't a squib." She said putting her hands up in surrender.

"Why would you lie about something like that Lily?" Sirius asked very upset.

Lily didn't answer, which made Sirius' concern deepen. What was going on with Lily? Why was she trying to split the twins up?

Finally after watching the group of friends argue, the great and powerful Albus (insert many middle names) Dumbledore spoke, his blue eyes twinkling. "It has come to my attention that both boys do indeed have magic." He paused to add effect. "It saddens me to say that Harry could become dark if we don't split the boys up. Harry could grow jealous of his brother for getting the most attention and praise." He paused again but held up a hand toward Sirius and James who were going to protest, "No, Harry must be sent away."

There was uproar. Sirius was yelling about sending Harry to him since he is the boy's godfather. Remus was calmly trying to calm Sirius down but failed. James on the other hand was silent and looked dead in Lily's eyes.

"That would never happen Albus. Harry is a good kid and would never become jealous of Isaac." Sirius argued.

"ENOUGH!" Albus yelled to get everyone's attention. "As much as I would agree with you, Sirius on Harry staying with you, there are things for the order I would like you to do for me." He paused again, then turned to Remus, "Same goes with you Remus, so the only option is to send Harry with Lily's sister." He finished with his eyes twinkling.

Two years ago the Potters paid the Durselys a visit to celebrate the Dursely's son, Dudley's 3rd birthday. It was an ok visit in the mind of the adults. Lily was able to reconnect with her magic hating sister after a long time. The Durselys also know about Isaac being famous.

The boys however thought differently. In a room full of adults Dudley was a perfect angel but if the adults leave the room or you're outside with Dudley…alone…things are very different. In the eyes of Harry and Isaac, Dudley Dursley was a spoiled, blond, little pig. They didn't visit last year.

"I don't know Albus," James said, panic in his voice. Even if Lily was able to reconnect with Petunia, James didn't trust Petunia's husband, Vernon. "Why don't we keep Harry? We'll make sure he isn't jealous of Isaac. We'll include him in everything like we always have." James suggested, trying to keep his son. He wanted Harry here, with his family, where he belongs. Not in some muggle household with a magic hating woman, her whale of a husband and their pig of a son.

"No. He goes to Petunia Dursely's house. That is final. Goodnight." With that said Albus walked over to the fireplace threw some floo powder in it, stepped in and called "Hogwarts!" and vanished.

The reaction of Dumbledore's unexpected departure was chaotic. Sirius glared at James and Lily before speaking, "Are you seriously going to listen to Albus and give your son away?" he asked with a growl.

"It's for the twins Sirius." Lily said softly, not looking Sirius in the eyes. Now she is starting to doubt herself. Is this the right thing to do?

"Please reconsider this, Prongs. Don't give my pup away like something broken, please don't give Harry away." Sirius pleaded to his best friend.

It took a few moments for James to respond. He sighed as he rubbed the back of his neck. "I don't agree with Albus but he did make a point when he said that Harry could become jealous of Isaac and turn dark. I'm not happy about this Padfoot but it's for the boys even if it pains me to do this."

Sirius' eyes widen in horror after hearing what his best friend said. He then became angry and growled as he lunged at James against a nearby wall, "If you are willing to give up your child just because some old coot tells you to for some stupid reason then we are no longer best friends. This is the last time we see and speak to each other, good bye." With that said Sirius let go of James and walked out of the manor, for good.

All that was left was Remus. James looked at Remus for comfort but that never happened. Remus was angry, angrier than Sirius even. He didn't speak but the look in his eyes was clear. "Remus…"

"Don't James." He said holding up his hand to silence James, "You are lucky I don't pound you. I'm surprised Sirius didn't hit you. You have betrayed us like Peter. _HOW. DARE. YOU!" _Remus then raised his fist and it made contact with James' jaw.

"OWWW!" James yelled in pain, holding his mouth. Lily screamed out of shock and went over to heal her husband.

"That was for Harry. Even if I'm not his godfather he is still part of my pack." Remus growled in anger, "And this is for Isaac." He then grabbed James by the scruff of his neck and threw him on the ground. Hard. "You're lucky I don't do worse Potter. Good bye for good." Remus then took one last look at the pair and left.

The aftermath that Remus left was horrible. Lily healed James' jaw in a few seconds but mentally, nothing was healed. "Is giving up Harry worth losing Moony and Padfoot as friends?" James asked out loud. He still didn't want to send Harry away but what Dumbledore said about Harry becoming dark scared him.

"I don't know James. Maybe we should hold off sending him to Petunia's for a while. I'm unsure of what to do and separating the boys will hurt Isaac."

James glared at Lily for not mentioning Harry as well. "And Harry Lils remember him? Our oldest. Padfoot's godson."

"Right and Harry of course." She said as an afterthought.

The couple then went to their sons' room to check on them. Both boys were asleep. James went over to Harry's bed which was on the left side of the room; Lily went over to Isaac's bed which was on the right side of the room.

James smiled at his eldest. "Goodnight Harry." James whispered, he then moved some hair off of Harry's forehead and was about to kiss his forehead when James paused. "Hey Lils, come over here, look at this." James whispered over his shoulder.

"What is it James?" Lily whispered back.

"Have you ever noticed that Harry has a scar too?" He asked looking at his wife in shock. He pointed to the lightning shape scar on Harry's forehead.

"No I've never noticed that before. I wonder how he got that." Lily said, amazed.

"Maybe he got it when we were attacked. Do you remember when I found the boys?"

"Yes, you said Isaac was crying and Harry was lying beside him knocked out." Lily answered, remembering that day very clearly.

The couple continued watching their eldest for a few minutes before going to bed, both of them wondering if Albus Dumbledore made a mistake.

WHAT'S IMPORTANT-WHAT'S IMPORTANT - WHAT'S IMPORTANT

A few days later the Potter family arrived with a pop to Privet Drive. They walked up the sidewalk until they found Number 4.

"Now boys I want you to behave yourselves, mainly you Harry since you will be staying here for a while." Lily said to the twins.

Lily and James did a remarkably well on explaining the situation to the boys. Harry and Isaac were both shocked (they still are). After a lot of cuddling and convincing from Lily, mainly toward Isaac, they understood what was about to happen but that doesn't mean they didn't have to like it.

James rang the door bell, while the family waited he couldn't help thinking if this was a good idea, (he's been doing that a lot lately…)

"Yes?" came a voice from the door.

"Tuney it's me Lily. Open the door."

At that Petunia fully opened the door. "Why what a surprise, hello boys." Petunia greeted to Harry and Isaac with a smile. Both boys smiled back sadly. "Come in," Petunia said to the Potters. "Dudley, Harry and Isaac are here." She called up the stairs. She then turned to her sister.

"So what's this visit for? Is what's his face back or something and you needing a place to hide?"

"No. Actually it's about Harry." Lily answered calmly.

"Don't you mean Harry _and_ Isaac?" Petunia asked, confused.

Lily shook her head, "No, just Harry."

Petunia stared at her sister with wide eyes, sensing something wasn't right. "Oh my…I'll make some tea, excuse me." She then went into the kitchen.

When Petunia left them, Dudley came down the stairs. "Hi Uncle James, Aunt Lily." He greeted politely, he then turned to his cousins. "Hey want to see what Aunt Marge got me for my birthday? It's upstairs in my room."

The twins exchanged looks then looked up toward James, who smiled encouargly "Go ahead boys. Have fun." He said with a wink.

They nodded to Dudley and followed him upstairs.

"Tea's ready please follow me into the living room." Petunia said as the three boys were out of sight.

As they sat down to tea no one spoke until Petunia clear her throat. "So what do you need to tell me about Harry?" Petunia asked looking from Lily to James and back to Lily again.

"Since Isaac is the Boy Who Lived, he needs to start training soon and we were advised by Albus Dumbledore…" Lily stated but was interrupted.

"The Headmaster at… what was it Hogfarts?"Petunia asked confused, trying to remember where her sister went to the school.

"Hog_warts_," James corrected with a grin, trying not to laugh.

"Right…Hogwarts…what about him?"

"He advised us to separate the twins so Isaac can successfully train in order to defeat Voldemort." Lily said not missing a beat.

Petunia didn't answer right away, she was that stunned. "Why separate the boys? Why not train Harry as well?"

"Thank you!" James exclaimed happy that someone else think the same as him. "That's what I said. I knew I liked you for a reason oh favorite sister- in- law of mine." James said with a charming smile.

Petunia ignored her brother in law and waited for Lily to answer.

"We were advised to separate the twins." Lily repeated, "Professor Dumbledore thinks Harry could become jealous of Isaac if he stays with us." Lily explained.

Petunia stared at her sister trying to comprehend what Lily was telling and asking her to do, then she spoke in a most disgusted tone of voice. "That is the most stupid thing I have ever heard in my life!" Petunia screamed, making Lily and James jump in surprise. "How can you even think about separating your children from each other, from you?" Petunia asked, looking outraged. "If mom and dad were alive they would be disgusted by your behavior Lily Marie Evans. I am ashamed to call you my sister, get out!" Petunia finished with her arm pointing toward the front door, indicating that the Potters were no longer welcome.

"Petunia here me out…" Lily tried to plead.

"No! I know what you want. You want me to watch Harry while you train Isaac. In other words let us spoil our favorite child while the other one is away. I'm not buying it. You brought Harry into this world and _you are going to raise him_. NOW GET OUT OF MY HOUSE!"

"If I died…"

"That's different Lily." Petunia said, her anger leaving her a tiny bit. "If you died and Harry had nowhere else to go I would gladly take him in, Isaac too. As it is you are not dead are you?"

"No but…"

"Like I said before GET…OUT!"

Lily and James sighed in defeat, called the twins downstairs telling them that all four of them were leaving. Harry had the most surprised look on his face. Before walking out the door he gave Petunia a hug and whispered, "Thank you. I don't know what would happen if I lost Isaac too. You're the best Aunt Tuney." Then he left.

Petunia watched her sister, brother in law and twin nephews walk down the street. She felt good about what she did. She knew Harry would be happier staying with his brother but she could help but wonder how long it would last.

WHAT'S IMPORTANT WHAT'S IMPORTANT WHAT'S IMPORTANT

A week later Albus Dumbledore just learned that his plan to separate the Potter twins has failed…for now at least. He knew he had to separate the twins, make on dark and the other light. To make the Prophecy come true that is. He will have to make a special visit to Privet Drive and make sure Petunia takes Harry, for good. Albus put on his best muggle dress he owned and disapperated to Privet Drive. He made sure no one saw him of course and made his way to Number 4.

He knocked on the door and waited for someone to answer.

"Yes?" came a man's voice. Dumbledore smiled.

"Hello Mr. Dursely, my name is Albus Dumbledore and I would like to talk to you and your wife about your nephews."

"What about them, they aren't dead are they?"

"No but do you think we could continue this conversation inside please."

"Of course come in." Vernon said, opening the door wide open.

Albus stepped in the house and looked around. All around him was pictures covering the walls of the family.

"What on earth are you doing here?" Petunia asked her hands on her hips.

Albus smiled in, what he thought was, a grandfatherly way. "I am here to talk to you and your husband about Harry."

"I'm going to say to you the same thing I told my sister. She is the one who brought Harry into this world and she is going to raise him. I don't understand why you have to tear her family apart just because Isaac did something he was too young to remember. Please leave." Petunia said, pointing to the front door.

"Reconsider before I leave please. If you let Harry stay here, you and your family will be safe from wizards who would want to harm Harry to get to Isaac. I will personally cast the spell myself to make sure you are all safe, what do you say?" Albus said, hoping that this would work to get Harry to live with the muggles.

"I don't know, what do you think Vernon?"

"How long will Harry have to live with us?"

"When he turns eleven he will go to Hogwarts for most of the year and then come back here for the summer holidays."

"What makes you think Harry will go to this school if you and the Potters are so adamant about sending him away?" Vernon asked.

"Harry is magical that is certain but as I'm sure Lily and James explained, Isaac needs training and with Harry being with his parents and brother, could be a distraction to Isaac."

"So that's what Harry is a distraction? Those boys need each other! When Lily and her family came here last week I saw the look on Harry and Isaac's faces. They knew what was going on but they didn't want it to happen. Let them be kids and brothers before it's too late. Stop meddling in their family!" Petunia yelled.

Albus sighed, he really didn't want to force them to take Harry but since they won't willingly…. "I'm sorry I have to do this. This is for the greater good. _Imperio"_ He cast the Unforgivable spell on Petunia and Vernon. "You will take Harry in without complaint. You will treat him with strict discipline and spoil your own son. They will not get along. You will encourage your son to beat Harry up. You will not discipline your own son. You will not remember me putting this spell on you. You will act like everything is normal. Do you understand?"

"Yes." Both Petunia and Vernon answered.

"Wonderful, I'll go outside and put the protective spell on the house and then go tell Lily and James that you have changed your minds, have a pleasant evening." He then left the Dursely house without placing the protective spell on the house.

WHAT'S IMPORTANT WHAT'S IMPORTANT WHAT'S IMPORTANT

"They changed their minds?" Lily asked surprised.

"Yes they both reconsidered after I talked to them. They will be glad to take Harry until he goes to Hogwarts and he will return to them during the summer holidays."

Lily and James exchanged looks. "What about his birthday and Christmas? With Harry away we will miss him growing up." James asked.

"He can visit for his birthday and Christmas and you two are welcome to send him mail. You will also get to see him at Hogwarts of course when the time comes." Albus said, his blue eyes twinkling.

"Alright let's go tell the boys." Lily said, getting up from her seat.

"Hang on Lils," James said, holding her arm. He then turned to Albus. "The night you told us to send Harry to Petunias, Lily and I went to check on the boys before heading to bed." James paused, making sure Albus was listening. "I went to kiss Harry on the forehead and noticed something I haven't seen before."

"Really and what would that be?"

"Harry has a scar in the shape of a lightning bolt." James answered.

Albus' eyes widen in shock, 'Impossible…only Isaac has a scar…' "Are you sure?"

"Yes. I think he hides it. That's why no one has noticed it. With Isaac he can't really hide his scar because it's out in the open."

"No wonder he didn't want a hair cut…" Lily said, thinking out loud. The day before the Potters visited the Dursely family, Lily wanted to make sure the boys had proper haircuts since they both inherited James' messy black hair. Isaac was able to sit still but Harry didn't want his hair cut. He told his mother that if she cut his hair they would confuse Isaac with him. Unable to convince Harry otherwise she agreed to let him not have a haircut.

"This is very interesting…" Albus says, rubbing his silver beard in thought. "You will send Harry to Petunias either way. I know this may be painful but this has to be done to insure that Isaac gets the training he needs and to make sure there are no distractions."

James and Lily nodded; neither of them said a word when Dumbledore called Harry a distraction.

WHAT'S IMPORTANT WHAT'S IMPORTANT WHAT'S IMPORTANT

In London were two men walking down a street, talking in whispers until they got to a house. When they stepped inside they continued their conversation.

"If they really are going to do this then we need to figure out how to get him away from those people." The man with black hair and the owner of the house said to his friend.

"Sirius I'm upset about this too. But don't you think you should talk to Petunia first before taking Harry from her, just like that. What if they don't send him there because Petunia said no?"

"What if she said yes and the second the Potters leave Harry there he's beaten up. Come on Moony, this is my godson. What would you do if the situation was switched and James and Lily were trying to send Isaac away?"

"I would make sure they don't." Remus answered, looking angry. "I would go to the manor on the full moon and let my wolf self take over." He then stopped, "No, we need to ask for help with this."

"From who? Dumbledore wanted Harry sent away, it was his idea. He'll stop us…" Sirius stopped to think, and then looked at his friend. "Who do you have in mind?"

"Someone who can take Harry away right under Dumbledore's nose."

Sirius' eyes widen in shock, "No! Not Snivellus! Anyone but _him._"

"Severus is also Harry's godfather remember?" Remus said, shaking his head.

"I'm trying _not_ to." Sirius growled. Despite the atmosphere around the pair, Remus smiled.

"Then it's settled. I'll contact Severus tonight and see where this takes us. If he wants to help the three of us, yes you too Sirius, will form a plan and get Harry away from Petunia and her family."

"I still don't like him." Sirius said with a pout.

"You don't have to but we need to work together with him."

"Fine." Sirius said.

Remus took that as the queue to write a letter to Severus Snape, explaining the situation to him and asked if he was willing, to help them get Harry back. When the owl left Sirius and Remus were silent. They only hoped that Severus will be very willing to help them, all they could do now was wait.

WHAT'S IMPORTAT WHAT'S IMPORTANT WHAT'S IMPORTANT

Two days later the Potters were back on Privet Drive. They arrived at the Dursley house and were greeted, this time by Vernon. "Well, come in before the neighbors see." The Potters stepped in surprised.

"Why would your neighbors care what's going on?" James asked.

"Most of our neighbors like to gossip. If something strange happens at someone's house everyone will know before the day is out." Petunia answered as she wiped her wet hands on the towel in her hands.

Lily smiled at her sister, "Thank you for changing your minds Petunia, what you're doing is wonderful."

Petunia didn't respond, she instead looked at Harry, who was holding a suitcase looking like he was going to cry. "Is this all you brought?" Harry nodded.

"I put everything he has in that suitcase so it would be easier to carry. He has about a year worth of cloths in there." Lily explained.

"And what about for the next 6 years? You don't expect me and my husband to buy him clothes when he outgrows the ones he brought do you?" Petunia asked in a snobbish way.

"If it isn't much trouble…" James said, looking like he wanted to leave and take Harry with him.

"It is." Vernon said, glaring at the Potter parents. "Unless you pay us for his keep, that way we aren't using _our earned_ money, but yours."

James and Lily exchanged looks, they never thought of paying them to watch Harry….

"Could we think about this first before we decide on an amount?" Lily asked.

"Yes but let us know before the end of the month." Petunia answered sternly.

Lily nodded then knelt down to Harry's level so they could talk eye to eye. Lily couldn't help feeling guilty of what she's about to do, just by looking at her son's green eyes so much like her own. She gathered her courage, "I want you to behave while you're here, Harry. Listen to Aunt Petunia and Uncle Vernon. Do as they tell you and try to get along with Dudley." Without waiting for Harry to respond, Lily pulled him into her arms awkwardly, (Harry was still holding his suitcase). When she let go of her son, his face was wet from crying.

"Don't go Mummy…" Harry whispered. Lily didn't hear him.

James then knelt down to Harry and hugged him too. The 5 year old was now sobbing and shacking. "Don't worry; the time will go by fast son. We'll see each other again before you know it. We will send letters too and you can write to Isaac whenever you want." James said, trying to comfort Harry.

Now it was Isaac's turn to say good bye. Both boys stared at each other for what seemed like forever. They then hugged each other for dear life, afraid to let go.

"Isaac, honey let go." Lily said, urging Isaac to let go, but he didn't, he just squeezed harder and Harry was unable to breath.

After about 2 minutes of the life grip, Isaac finally let go of his brother, both of them now crying. "I'm going to write every day." He then turned to his Aunt and Uncle, "I'm going to send mail your way if that's alright."

"That's fine." Petunia said, nodding.

Isaac smiled happily. "I'll see you on Christmas then. I'll miss you Harry." Isaac said, giving Harry one more hug.

"I'll miss you too Isaac, don't forget me." Harry answered sadly.

"I won't who can forget you, who would?" Isaac asked.

Harry didn't answer but what he wanted to say was 'Mum and Dad…'

Ten minutes later, the Potters, minus Harry left the Dursley household. Harry stood in the front yard, watching them leave. When they disappeared from view Harry heard Aunt Petunia calling him inside. He obediently went in.

"For the time you are staying here you will be given chores." Petunia said to Harry. "You will help me with cooking meals, since you are too short right now, but I'm sure by the time you can reach the knobs to the stove you will be able to cook every meal." Petunia paused, making sure Harry was listening.

"Yes Aunt Petunia," Harry said quietly.

"You will dust everything in the living room that you can reach, I will dust the top shelves. You are not to touch the washing machine but you are to carry the laundry basket upstairs to my bedroom so I can sort them later. You are also expected to weed the gardens, front and back. I will write this down; do you know how to read yet?"

"Yes ma'am." Harry answered dully.

Petunia raised an eyebrow, "Alright then. I will take your suitcase upstairs to your new room. I'm surprised Dudders hasn't thrown a fit over you being here yet." She then grabbed the suitcase from Harry's hands and went upstairs.

While Petunia left, Harry took a long look at his surroundings. In the hall where he was standing, the walls were covered with family pictures of the three Dursley. Some pictures were just of Dudley. He also noticed a small closet door.

"That's the cupboard under the stairs." A voice said behind Harry, making him jump. "You cause us any trouble, any at all you will go in that cupboard as punishment, understand boy?"

"Yes Uncle Vernon." Harry squeaked and ran into the kitchen.

After his first meal with the Dursleys was finished, Harry retired to his new room. It was rather small from what he was use to but he use to share a room. He unpacked his suitcase and neatly put his clothes away. As he did so he wondered what was going on at home with his parents and brother. Did they miss him already? Did Isaac throw a fit after they went back home? Did they all throw a party celebrating Harry being sent away? 'No that's silly' Harry thought, 'His parent would never do that! Although they did send him here… Only time will tell how bad or good staying at the Dursleys will be.

WHAT'S IMPORTANT WHAT'S IMPORTANT WHAT'S IMPORTANT

"Thank you for meeting us here Severus." Remus greeted the Potions Master at Sirius' house.

"I wouldn't have agreed knowing the mutt would be here." Severus said while glaring at Sirius, who in turn, glared at Severus.

"Well this is my house of course, anywhere else we might be overheard by someone and Dumbledore would find out what we are up to."

"Point taking mutt but what I don't get, why are you against Albus?"

"He convinced the Potters to send Harry away so that Isaac can be trained without any distractions." At the mention of Harry, Severus' black eyes widen.

"Where?" he hissed, somehow knowing the answer beforehand.

"Petunia Dursley house," Remus answered.

No one spoke for a few minutes. "That…how…Lily…why...oh god!"

"That's what I said when Dumbledore suggested to send Harry away. James also protested but in the end he agreed." Sirius explained, a slight grin formed on his face.

"What was his excuse?"

"He was afraid that Harry would become dark." Sirius spat, unable to understand what he just said.

"What a load of…" Severus tried to say but then Remus cut him off.

"That is why we asked for your help. If we tried it on our own, Albus would surly figure it out quicker and try to get Harry back into the care of Petunia. We didn't want him sent away. Neither did Isaac but as he didn't have a say, it's up to us." Remus said, worry shining in his eyes.

"Harry didn't have a say either I'll bet. Lily has changed since the attack. I haven't see Harry since he was two."

"They both have changed. Lily seemed very calm while the rest of us protested against Albus' idea, James included." Sirius explained.

"That's worrisome. The Lily I know would have joined in protesting not calmly sit there." Severus said, thinking hard.

"So will you help us get Harry back?" Remus asked, wonder if Severus will agree.

It took 5 long minutes for Severus to answer but when he did, he smirked before saying, "Count me in, Albus won't know what hit him."

The two former Gryffindors and one Slytherin put their heads together to form a very sly and clever plan that not even the great and powerful Albus Dumbledore would expect.

_A/N: I hope you have enjoyed this very long chapter. Next will be the rescue and then off to Hogwarts (I think I said that in chapter two and I apologize. If I did do that this chapter would be extremely long (longer then it is now.) so Hogwarts is going to be in chapter 4 not 3. I wonder what house(s) Isaac and Harry will be sorted into…any ideas?_


	4. Chapter 4

What's Important

Chapter 4: The Rescue and 6 years later

_Disclaimer: I do NOT own anything that has to do with HP that is J.K. Rowling's. Isaac Potter and Michelle Longbottom are my own creations._

_A/N: Attention readers who have favored and/or followed this story. I am glad and excited that you like my story but please, I am begging you…please review. Tell me what you think. It can be by a review or a PM but please I want to know __WHY__ you readers have favored and/or followed my story. That goes for the other stories that are on my profile. I am pretty sure I have asked this before so again please review and __tell me what you think!__ Thank you. There is some bad language is this chapter so heads up._

_A/N 2: The first part of this chapter will be with the Potters after they left Harry at Petunia's. The fun begins with Padfoot, Moony and our dear Potions Master __ and last but not least Hogwarts. Enjoy _

_Potter Manor_

As soon as the Potters stepped into their Manor, the youngest Potter started to ask questions. His parents, though surprised about their son's behavior, answered his questions the best they could. It didn't help James and Lily when Isaac had a temper tantrum.

"I can believe you would just give up one of your children!" Isaac yelled, not seeing his father wince.

"Isaac we did it for you baby." Lily said trying to calm the five year old down.

"What makes you think I wanted Harry sent away? I WANT MY BROTHER BACK!" Isaac yelled, and then ran upstairs before his mother could stop him.

"We shouldn't have listened to Albus." James whispered out loud.

"Isaac is just having a bad day, he'll get over it." Lily said to herself, not realizing that James heard her.

James sent a glare toward Lily's back as he watched his wife go up the stairs, probably to go talk to Isaac again.

Just then as quick as lighting James heard footsteps coming from the fire place from the parlor. Then James felt something grab him. James was surprised to see the angry face of Frank Longbottom.

"What the heck did you do?" Frank yelled, letting go of James.

James stumbled before collecting himself to answer. "What do you mean Frank?" he then noticed Alice standing nearby with Neville and Michelle at her side.

"Don't act all innocent James. We know what you did." Alice said, calmly but her face told James a different story.

"We did it to protect the boys. Harry is safe." A voice called from the stairs.

Alice snorted in a very un-ladylike manner. "Fame has gone to your head Lily. What mother separates her children just because someone tells her to? If it were us….If Neville was the _one_ and Frank and I were told to send Michelle away I would tell that person to go jump a cliff and keep my children _together_." At this time Frank motioned for Neville and Michelle to go upstairs, and they did.

"You don't know what it like is!" Lily yelled. "Giving my child away was the hardest thing I had to do."

"Yeah right." Alice yelled back. "If that was true you would have told Dumbledore go jump a cliff. You would have fought to keep Harry but you did the opposite. You wanted Harry gone, unlike James. You, Lily Evans Potter are an awful mother."

"I AM A WONDFUL MOTHER!" Lily screamed for the whole wizarding world to hear.

"THEN WHY THE HECK DID YOU GIVE UP HARRY FOR THE LOVE OF MERLIN! FOR THE BRIGHEST WITCH OF OUR AGE YOU REALLY ARE A DUMBASS!"

"How dare you!" Lily yelled, her voice echoing though out the manor. "I am the mother of the Boy who Lived and I deserve more respect from you."

"No Lily," Alice said, more calmly. "You deserve what you get." She then sighed. "I hate to do this but you are no longer welcome at my house. Isaac is welcome of course. But you Lily are banded from my house until you realized what you did to Harry and try and I mean actually _try_ to get him back. None of this 'I'm the mother of the Boy-Who-Lived crap will work on me and Frank. If you even try to contact my children I will hex you and put you in the hospital. Do you understand?"

"You can't keep me away from my godchildren!"

"You just gave one of your sons away to Merlin who knows and I don't feel safe knowing that you are in the same room with my children. I don't trust you anymore. Who knows for some reason you might give one of my children away without me knowing just because you are their godmother. Plus you gave away one of my godchildren without telling me. Frank and I could have kept Harry."

"It's too late. You'll see him when he goes to Hogwarts." Lily said, ending the conversation. Lily then left the room.

When Lily left, James stared at his friends and asked them something that was on his mind. "How did you find out?"

Both Frank and Alice exchanged looks before answering. "Dumbledore came to use asking if Neville could be trained along with Isaac." Frank said, with a stern look.

"We thought it would be a good idea since Neville has been practicing and he enjoys being around Isaac and Harry so much." Alice said with a smile, thinking of her son.

"Then we asked if Harry would be involved since we wanted both Neville and Michelle to train. We have been homeschooling them so they would be prepared but we thought, again that they would enjoy being with Harry and Isaac more than us." Frank finished, at hearing this James chuckled.

"So then what happened?" James asked, curiously.

"Dumbledore told us that Harry was sent away so that Isaac can have your full undivided attention." Alice said with a glare.

"We were both outraged. Alice started cussing at him and then my mother got involved. She's still there with Dumbledore." Frank said, looking at his wife with an amused look.

"What did Augusta do?" James asked his eyes wide.

"As far as we know nothing, when Dumbledore explained why Harry was sent away mum told Alice and I to take the twins out so she could talk to Dumbledore alone."

"So you came here?"James asked, somehow understanding what was going on.

"We were both shocked and angry that you didn't think to send Harry to us. Or Sirius for that matter. He loves that boy like his own." Alice said sadly. "It was the only place we could think of at the moment when we learned what happened."

"Plus Neville and Michelle wanted to see Isaac since they heard every word that came out of Dumbledore's mouth."

"Why?"

"Dumbledore didn't have the patience for the twins to leave the room so he said everything in front of them which I asked him not to." Frank said, anger was clear in his voice.

"I'm sorry you found out this way. I never wanted to send Harry away but Albus told me that if Harry stayed here it was likely that he would become dark and I really don't want that to happen." James admitted.

"James," Frank said, putting a comforting hand on his friends' shoulder, "Harry would never turn dark. He's a good kid."

"I know deep down that you are right but what Albus told me scared me to death and I just…"

"Gave in?" Frank finished

James didn't answer; instead he hung his head in shame.

WHAT'S IMPORTANT-WHAT'S IMPORTANT - WHAT'S IMPORTANT – WHAT'S IMPORTANT-

Today was the day their plan was set into motion. It's been three weeks since Harry was sent to live with Petunia and the three men couldn't help but worry about the 5 year old.

"Are you sure this will work?" Sirius said to Severus.

"Yes. I will go and get him. You will become a dog and if the need arises attack."

"Why do I need to stay in my dog form again?"

"Because," answered Remus, who was silent until now, "Petunia will recognize you and might tell Albus if he comes to visit asking questions."

"OOOHHHHH. OK what are you going to do Moony?"

"Stand watch just in case." Remus answered before Severus could.

"Is everything clear now Black? Any more questions?" Severus asked with a sneer.

Sirius shook his head, and then turned into Padfoot.

They began to walk their way from Spinners End to Privite Drive, which was only about 3 blocks away. It was starting to get dark. Severus pulled out flash lights "Yes flash lights Black they are like casting the Lumos charm with your wand." for himself and Remus who unlike Sirius knew what they were.

To any muggle, the trio looked like two friends walking a dog in the early evening. How wrong they were.

When they got to Privite Drive, they walked up and down the street until they found Number Four. It was still early to carry on with the plan so they waited until everyone in the house was asleep. By eleven o clock all the lights were off in the house. Now it was time.

"Alright, first we'll go around back and…."

"Why around back, why not the front door, it's right here."Whispered Sirius, who turned back into his human form after 2 hours of waiting (they waited about 5 hours.)

"Because…" Severus hissed, "If Albus comes and investigates after we leave he most likely won't check the back door."

"Oh." Sirius said.

"Yeah oh, come on this way."

The unlikely trio walked as quietly and quickly as they could to the back door. Severus unlocked the door using _Alohomora_. "Ok, Lupin stays out here. Black change back into the mutt." Severus ordered.

Remus nodded to the order and stepped back a few paces. While Sirius glared at Severus before changing into Padfoot again.

After Sirius changed into Padfoot, Severus led him into the house. Padfoot started to sniff around the living room; Severus couldn't help but look around, his flashlight helping him see.

'Well, Petunia hasn't changed much,' Severus thought looking at the giant family portrait hanging on the mantel. The portrait had a man who was a bit heavy, with a mustache, a woman with blond hair and a long neck that resembled a horse and in between the odd couple was a boy who resembled his father but with his mother's blond hair.

Severus shook his head at the portrait. He turned around, looking for Sirius when he heard the mutt wining.

"Did you find him mutt?" Severus asked softly, not wanting to wake up Petunia or worse, her muggle husband.

Sirius came down the stairs, staring at Severus and waging his tail, indicating that he had found Harry. Severus followed Sirius up the stairs and stopped at the first door. He noticed there were locks on the door from the outside…

'Strange, why would there be locks on the outside?' Severus didn't have time to think this over however, he simply took out his wand, pointed it to the locks and whispered, "_Alohomora"_ and with a click and a thump from the locks falling on the floor, the door was open.

"Now what?" Sirius, who turned back into human form asked.

"We get our godson. Why don't you get him, I'm going to visit an old friend."Severus said with a smirk, walking down the hall to the last door on the left.

"But you hate Petunia…and I thought we were doing this without them knowing so that Dumbledore won't be suspicious?" Sirius asked in a whisper.

Severus smirked again, "Don't worry mutt I'm not going to wake anyone up. I just want to play with Petunia's mind a bit."

Sirius's eyes widen as he heard those words come out of his enemy's mouth. "If you were in Gryffindor…"

"What? We'd be friends? Like I'd be friends with the likes of you Black! Now why don't you get our godson before everyone wakes up?" Severus hissed then opened the door he was facing and closed it behind him.

Inside the bedroom Severus observed the two sleeping forms in the queen size bed. He walked quietly to the smaller form and whispered, "Legilimens," into Petunia's mind.

What Severus saw in Petunia's mind was astounding. He saw Petunia turning the Potters away when they asked her to take Harry. He saw Harry hugging Petunia, thanking her. He saw Albus visiting, trying to change Petunia's mind but she turned him away. However instead of leaving Albus did something unexpected…he raised his wand and pointed it at Petunia….

Severus cut the connection then and there. He didn't want to see anymore. He had a hunch that judging by the memories Petunia was forced to take Harry. 'Did Albus use the Imperio curse on Petunia and her husband?' That question he needed to answer as soon as possible.

When Severus exited to house using the back door he was greeted by something hugging his legs. He looked down and saw his godson smiling and his bright green eyes shining. "Thank you so much!" the 5 year old said.

Severus knelt down to the boy's eye level, "Harry, do you know who I am?" he asked.

Harry nodded. "Uncle Padfoot said you are my other godfather." Severus looked at Sirius who was back to his human form.

"I had to say something. He kept asking questions." Sirius said with a shrug.

"C'mon let's go before someone wakes up." Remus said, picking Harry up.

"Uncle Moony," Harry said with a grin.

"Hey there cub, miss me?"

"Did I ever! I wasn't allowed to write to you guys even though Mum and Dad wanted me to. Aunt Petunia said that they wouldn't write back anyway so there was no reason to write."

"As much as I want to know more about this we need to get out of here before you know who shows up."Severus said, looking around.

"Who? Voldymort?" Sirius asked, chuckling at his own joke.

"No you dumb mutt Albus!" Severus hissed.

"Severus there is a child present." Remus warned, trying to cover the 5 year olds ears.

"I can see that Lupin, as I said let's go."

Together the two godfathers, their godson and werewolf friend left Number Four Privite Drive with a pop.

WHAT'S IMPORTANT-WHAT'S IMPORTANT- WHAT'S IMPORTANT

6 years later September 1st

A just turned 11 year old boy was sitting in his room reading one of his favorite books. He was so engrossed in the book that he jumped when there was a knock on the door. He went to answer it and came face to face with one of his uncles.

"Hi Uncle Moony," The boy greeted with a smile.

"Good morning Harry, are you all packed? Sirius is waiting downstairs." Remus asked.

Harry nodded. "Yes I'm all packed; let's go downstairs before Severus and Sirius hurt each other." Harry answered.

"I wouldn't put it past them, even after we rescued you they haven't been able to get along." Remus said with a chuckle.

When they got downstairs however they were surprised to find Severus and Sirius talking civilly amongst each other.

"Well this is something we don't see every day." Harry said as he walked into the room. Both of his godfathers stared at him shocked that they were caught.

"Hey pup ready to go?" Sirius said sheepishly.

"Yes, and may I say not seeing you two fight for once is very refreshing." Harry said with a smirk.

"Cheeky brat," Severus said with a sneer. But his eyes were shining with laughter.

This didn't upset Harry however, "You know you love me Uncle Severus."Harry said the smirk from before never leaving him.

Everyone laughed. Yes, even Severus Snape. "I will see you when you get to Hogwarts Harry, good luck with the sorting." Severus said.

Harry nodded, "It's too bad you can't come with us Uncle Severus but I understand why you can't." Harry said.

Severus nodded, wished Harry good luck again, said good bye to Remus and Sirius and disapperated.

When Severus left the remaining occupants left as well for King's Cross Station.

As Harry and two of his uncles made it to the station, Remus got a cart for Harry's trunk and the three hurried toward the platform. However Harry stopped in the middle of a crowd.

"What's wrong cub?" Remus asked, noticing Harry hesitated.

"What if I see Isaac again? How will he respond? Will he remember me? What will _they_ say or do when they see me?"

Over the last six years Harry has grown bitter towards his parents because they sent him away from Isaac. Sirius and Remus tried to ease Harry's bitterness but no such luck. Harry remains bitter towards the Potters just because they basically abandoned him. He still loves his family don't get him wrong or anything but to send one child away from the only family they have known all of their lives to a relative who was cold and strict and just plain out mean to him just so the parents can give all their love and undivided attention to the other was awful. In his mind his parents should have fought for him to stay. They should have told who ever told them to send him away to….well you get the picture…

Right after Harry was rescued Remus, Sirius and Severus came in contact with the Longbottoms whom they knew wouldn't tell anyone about Harry being with them. Alice and Frank Longbottom were thrilled to see Harry again, so much so that Harry spent most of his time with them. As Severus was his main care giver and couldn't look after Harry because of his job, Harry spent most of his days at the Longbottoms, playing with Neville and Michelle and just being a kid. He loved it there and considered Alice and Frank his other parents. He also learned that Alice is his godmother.

Coming back to the present Harry glanced at Remus waiting for an answer. "I'm sure Isaac will be thrilled to see you again Harry, as for _them_ I don't know but don't worry. I won't let _them_ hurt you."

"But what if…"

"Harry it'll be alright, besides at Hogwarts Severus will be there to watch you and make sure nothing happens. Don't worry everything will be fine." Remus said, reassuringly.

Harry stared at Remus for a moment, then nodded and continued his way to Platform 9 and ¾.

"C'mon Harry, let's put your trunk in the luggage car, ready lift." Sirius said as Harry reached him with his trunk, together they lifted his trunk.

As Harry helped his godfather with his trunk he felt someone tap him on the shoulder. He turned around to find two identical faces that he hasn't seen since his 5th birthday party.

"Harry is it…" one twin said

"Really you?" the other twin finished. Both boys didn't give Harry a chance to answer, instead the boys trapped Harry into a twin hug.

"Fred…George…" Harry said as the twins let him go. Harry then smiled. "Long time no see how are you two?"

"Been lousy without you…" George said making a face.

"Yeah poor Isaac hasn't been the same since you were sent away." Fred said shaking his head.

Harry raised his eyebrows. "Really how is he?"

Before the Weasely twins could answer however, Sirius interrupted. "As much as I hate to interrupt this little reunion you lot need to get on the train before it leaves you." As Sirius said that the final whistle blew singling everyone that it was about to leave.

The Weasely twins went back to a crowd before getting on the train. Harry didn't see them get on but he waited as he waved goodbye to Sirius and Remus. As the train started to move Harry saw a young girl with the same red hair as his friends running with the train. 'That has to be Ginny.' Harry thought. She was waving, crying and laughing at the same time. He wondered how Ginny was. He did remember her quite well and couldn't help but think about what would have happened if he wasn't sent away.

"Hey you move it!" someone yelled. Harry snapped out of it in time to see a boy about his age with ginger hair, freckles and a smug on his nose glare at him. For some reason Harry glared back at the boy.

"I'm moving hold your horses." Harry said, moving slightly.

"Hold my what?" the boy said looking confused.

"Muggle saying it means wait a minute."

"Oh so are you muggle born?"

"Just because I knew a few things about muggles doesn't necessarily mean I'm muggle born." Harry said with another glare. The nerve of that kid. "My _mother_ is a muggle born. I learned it from her."

"Oh, well sorry I just want to move out of the way before my brothers come and embarrass me so…" the boy said, his face turning red from embarrassment.

Harry stared at the boy for a second before moving out of the way. He started to move forward, his back to the boy and started to look for a semi empty compartment. He didn't count on the red haired boy following him.

"So what's your name, I'm Ron Weasely." Harry stopped in his tracks which caused Ron to knock into him.

"Sorry about that, you stopped without warning." Ron said, getting up and rubbing the back of his neck nervously.

"It's alright, you shocked me is all. Could we find a compartment first before I tell you my name, Ron?" Harry asked.

Ron nodded and together they walked a ways down the train before finding one with two people in it. Harry opened the door and saw two kids, a boy and a girl. The boy had black hair and had a toad in his hands. The girl had blond hair and was petting her black kitten. Harry smirked; he knew exactly who these two kids were. They were his god brother and god sister, Neville and Michelle Longbottom.

"Hey may we sit here with you guys?" Harry asked looking from Neville then Michelle.

"Sure come on in. I'm Michelle and this is twin brother Neville." She said pointing to her brother.

"I'm Ron Weasely, nice to meet you." Ron said with a nod to both Neville and Michelle

"Michelle, Neville you both know who I am right?" Harry asked, hoping they wouldn't give anything away to Ron just yet.

"Good to see you." Neville said without giving away Harry's name. Harry smirked again. Michelle didn't say a word, she just placed her kitten to the empty seat beside her and walked over to Harry and gave him a huge hug.

Harry noticed that Ron was looking from the three of them looking confused. "Ok Ron, now that we are in a compartment I can tell you who I am." Harry said, watching the redhead, wondering if Ron would remember him from 6 years ago. 'Doubt it,' he thought. 'All Ron ever cared about was being around Isaac. Here goes nothing.' "Do you know the Potters?"

Ron nodded looking excited. "Yes, my parents had a huge fight with them a few years ago though. Something about sending Isaac's brother away. Isaac really misses his brother. Why what about them?"

Harry was surprised, he wasn't expecting this. "Well, I'm that brother."

"What?" Ron said, speechless. "You're Harry?" Harry nodded.

Ron remained silent for about 10 minutes before he spoke again. "Where have you been after all this time?"

Once again Harry was surprised. "My parents sent me to live with my mother's sisters' but I didn't stay there long."

"Why not didn't you like it there?"

"This wasn't a long vacation Ron. I was sent to live with muggles. After three weeks of living there my godfathers took me away from the Durselys and I've been with them ever since. And no during my time at my Aunt's house I was force to do house work from sunup to sun down. I was not allowed to play or doing thing fun, just work."

"Why? Were you in trouble or something?" Ron asked, he simply didn't get why Harry was treated like that.

"I honestly don't know. I wish I did though. That way I could so how forgive my Aunt but I'll never see her again so what's the point."

"Were you able to keep in contact with your parents? What about Isaac?" Ron asked, curiously. It seems that this boy wouldn't stop.

"Could we talk about something else please?" Harry snapped. He honestly didn't mean to snap at Ron, he knew that Ron was asking these questions just because he was curious but the boy didn't know when to shut up and Harry didn't want to open old wounds. Even after six years it still hurts.

"Oh, I'm sorry Harry I…"

"It's ok Ron, so what house do you think you'll be sorted into."

The conversations lead to the four houses. Harry said he'll be in Ravenclaw or Slytherin, Neville said Hufflepuff, Michelle said either Gryffindor or Hufflepuff, Ron said Gryffindor. After that the conversation went to quidditch and their favorite teams.

As the day went on the four kids met several more students, Fred and George Weasely came to visit.

"Hey there he is Fred,"

"Ronniekins glad to see you made some friends." Fred said with a smile.

"Bugger off."

"Oh no George he's in a mood, let's go check on the other firsties." Fred said with a laugh and waved good bye to everyone in the compartment.

"See you all, mind your manners Ronnie."George said as he closed the door.

"Of all the…" Ron said as he glared at the door. Harry couldn't help but chuckle. He really missed the twins that much!

Much later, a group of three boys came to the compartment as well. The leader was the shortest with platinum blond hair and a long chin and nose. The boy looked around the compartment before speaking. "I heard a rumor."

"Really and what may this rumor be?" Harry asked, not liking this boy and eyeing the two boys behind the leader.

"I heard that Isaac Potter is on this train. And he looks a lot like you if what the pictures from the Prophet have anything to say."

"He's not in here, go look for someone else with jet black hair, green eyes and a lightning scar." Harry said, pointing to the door.

"So you are Isaac Potter." Harry tried to say otherwise but the boy continued "I'm Draco Malfoy. This is Vincent Crabbe," Draco pointed to the boy on his left. "And Gregory Goyle," he pointed to the bigger boy to his right.

"Hi." Neville said nervously.

"Hello everyone I'm Michelle." Michelle greeted with a smile. None of the three boys greeted her back.

"I am not Isaac Potter." Harry said with a growl. He remembered before he was sent away how people would see him and think he was his brother. He really hated that. "Isaac Potter has a scar on his face, you can clearly see it. Can you see a scar on my face?" Harry asked.

They all waited for Draco to inspect Harry's face for a scar in shape of a lightning bolt. When he didn't finding anything Draco had a nasty look on his face. "If you aren't Isaac Potter….then why do you look like him?"

"Good question Draco, have you ever heard that the Potters had two children?"

"Yes, but my father said that the other boy was sent away. I'd bet he was a squib." Draco laughed while looking at the other two boys who exchanged looks then joined Draco in laughing.

"If the other Potter was a squib then why is he on his way to Hogwarts?" Harry asked, smirking at the stunned looks on Draco and co's faces.

"Well then maybe I'm wrong but how would you know if the other Potter wasn't a squib or not?" Draco asked.

Harry didn't answer; he just stared at Draco, watching everyone in the compartment. "Because I'm that other Potter." Ahh priceless. The looks on everyone's faces who didn't know who he was, it was so satisfying there were no words to describe it. In some ways he should one day thank his parents for sending him away. It seems everyone that he has met knows about him being sent away. The looks he has been given…_so worth the wait!_

After a few seconds Draco ushered his body guards to leave, "C'mon guys let's go somewhere else." Draco said, glaring at Harry.

Once they left, Harry sighed in relief, hoping that no one else would visit.

"Can you believe the nerve of that kid?" Ron asked, shaking his head.

"Yes, there has been a lot of talk about Isaac Potter being on the train, I bet Draco was told to find Isaac and try to become friends with him." Michelle said, petting her kitten.

"Who in the right mind would be friends with Draco Malfoy?"

"Apparently those two boys who were with him." Harry said, staring at the door.

Everyone laughed together.

At last the trip was over. Everyone in the compartment was told by the voice on the intercom to leave their luggage. They did, together left the compartment and the train.

"First years, First years over here!" called a voice. Harry's eyes went wide. The owner of the voice was a very tall man with brown hair and beard. The man ushered the first years to boats. "No more than four to a boat." The man called.

Harry climbed into a boat with a girl with long bushy brown hair. She introduced herself as Hermione Granger. "Did you know that you look exactly like Isaac Potter?" she asked, wide eyed.

"Yes," Harry said with a glare. "Would you kindly stop say that? Just because I look like Isaac Potter doesn't mean I am!"

"Then why do you look like him? In the books I've read about him there's nothing about him having a brother."

"Don't believe everything you read." Harry hissed.

Hermione never had the chance to comment after that because the boats started to move.

Harry looked at the view before him. It was stunning. The view of Hogwarts was really really stunning. Once they reached the other side, everyone got out of the boats and followed the man called Hagrid to a corridor where a woman with a strict woman was waiting for them.

"First years Professor," Hagrid said.

"Thank you Hagrid, I'll take it from here." Hagrid nodded and left though a door to the side of the corridor.

"I am Professor McGonagall. I am the Transfiguration teacher. Welcome to Hogwarts. Before we go into the Great Hall there are some rules you need to hear. First when you get sorted your house will be like your family. Any rule breaking your house will lose points, any triumphs and you will earn points. At the end of the year the house with the most house points will win the House Cup. Now I will give you a few moments to make yourselves presentable." She said looking at Ron's smudged nose.

Harry looked around searching for Isaac. He had to be here if people were looking for him. He left Neville and Michelle talking about which house they would be in (seriously how many times can people talk about which house they're going to be in?) to look for Isaac. It didn't take long when he found Ron standing a few steps behind Isaac who was talking to Draco Malfoy. It seems Draco was really trying to make friends with Isaac.

"No thanks Malfoy." Isaac said, stepping beside Ron.

"You'll pay for that Potter." Draco said with a glare. That was when McGonagall came back.

"We are ready for you now follow me." She said, leading the way to the Great Hall.

Once the doors opened, everyone near Harry gasped and awed at the ceiling. He heard Hermione say "It's made to look like the sky outside, I read about it in Hogwarts, A History."

_(A/N: I am skipping the sorting hat song. And the sorting isn't going to go alphabetical order. If I missed someone just to be clear everyone in cannon except for Harry are going into the house they were in cannon.)_

"When I call your name, you will sit on this stool," Professor McGonagall paused to point at the three legged stool sitting beside her. "I will place the sorting hat on your head and you will be sorted into your houses, Susan Bones,"

A girl with red hair walked up to the stool, she looked nervous when the hat was on her head. A minute later the hat yelled, "Hufflepuff!" and Susan ran to her house table.

"Hermione Granger," Like Susan it took a minute later for the hat to call "Gryffindor." The Gryffindor table was the loudest in the applause, thanks to the Weasely twins.

As everyone quieted down, Draco Malfoy was called and let's just say the hat didn't even touch his head when it cried, "Slytherin!"

After that the list went on until Harry was called. "Harry Potter," that's when the whispers started.

"Harry Potter?"

"The other Potter I thought he was a squib?"

On and on the whispers went but Harry ignored them as he went to sit down on the stool to be sorted. Before the hat was on his head however Harry noticed a pair of green eyes much like his own staring at him. 'Isaac…' Harry thought sadly.

'Hmm….difficult…'the hat said looking into Harry's mind. 'You have had a troubled past haven't you…'

"If being abandoned at my magic hating Aunt's house means I had a troubled past then you are right hat." Harry thought, getting annoyed.

'Hmmm, I ought to put you in Slytherin for your cheek boy…Slytherin could help you prove yourself to everyone…but there's something else…you could be in Ravenclaw as well….'

"Just put me in Ravenclaw please. I don't want to be in Slytherin with people like Draco Malfoy in it."

'Alright if you're sure…'

"I'm sure hat." Harry answered with a smile.

"Better be Ravenclaw!" The last word was shouted and the whole Great Hall cheered, Ravenclaw being the loudest. Harry walked over to his house table and sat down beside a Chinese girl.

"Hi, I'm Cho Chang welcome to Ravenclaw." She greeted with a smile.

Harry smiled back. "Thanks Cho it's very nice to meet you."

As the two Ravenclaws were about to continue, the Hall got quite when Isaac Potter was called. Like when Harry was called, whispers started.

"The Boy-Who-Lived!" someone sitting close to Harry whispered.

"Oh he's soo cute!" someone else said. Harry rolled his eyes. Isaac hasn't changed. His hair was cut short and it was sticking out in all the right places, making it untamable much like James Potter's hair.

As Isaac sat on the stool, the hat was placed on his head. It took the longest time ever, before the hat finally shouted, "Ravenclaw!"

Everyone in the Great Hall was stunned. Literally.

_A/N: about the Potters, James honestly believed Dumbledore when he said Harry could become dark if they kept him. It's James' worst fear, that's how he agreed. Lily on the other hand believes she's doing everything in her power to keep her children safe, even if it means send one away and keep the other. That is why Lily agreed with Dumbledore to send Harry away without hesitation. She is doing this on her own free will. Sadly James is too but has to be convinced first. As for Isaac, despite the fact he was spoiled while Harry was away he never lost hope that one day Harry would be back home. He never became a bully or mean to anyone. He didn't want the attention, he just wanted his brother back and it was the only thing his parents couldn't and/or wouldn't give him._


	5. Chapter 5

What's Important

Chapter 5: Together Again Or Not?

A/N: Thank you to everyone who has reviewed. I wanted to point out that in the beginning of this chapter, the sorting has ended. Everyone who was in canon is in the same house they were in canon i.e. Neville, Ron, Hermione, Dean, and Seamus are in Gryffindor. Blaise is in Slytherin. Michelle who is my own creation is in Hufflepuff.

_**Recap:**_

_**As Isaac sat on the stool, the hat was placed on his head. It took the longest time ever, before the hat finally shouted, "Ravenclaw!"**_

_**Everyone in the Great Hall was stunned. Literally.**_

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~What's Important~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

As the shock that Isaac Potter, the Boy Who Lived's sorting wore off, people started to whisper to each other.

The Headmaster Albus Dumbledore got the attention of everyone to make some announcements "I have a few announcements I wish to share with you all. First I would like to welcome our new first years and welcome all of you back to Hogwarts. Second I wish to inform you that the third corridor is out of bounds to everyone." Dumbledore paused, his eyes twinkling towards the Ravenclaw table. "And lastly let us tuck in." at those words food appeared out of nowhere on to each of the four house tables.

As Harry loaded his plate he couldn't help but look up. His eyes met identical green eyes.

"Hey Harry." Isaac said with a sheepish smile.

Harry gave Isaac a glare, 'really? After 6 years of being separated all you come up with is 'Hey Harry!?'

"Hey Isaac did it take you 6 years to come up with 'Hey Harry?"

Isaac frowned. "What! No, I thought you would be happy to see me."

"I am." Harry responded making sure no emotion was shown on his face.

"You don't look like it." Isaac said with disappointment in his voice.

"So."

"So what?" Isaac asked, looking annoyed.

"So what if I don't look like it." Harry paused to glare at his twin, "I don't have to look happy to be happy now I would like to eat my dinner in peace." Harry paused, noticing someone behind Isaac, "It looks like you have a visitor."

Harry watched Isaac, who was sitting across from him turn around to find Ron, Fred and George Weasely all grinning at him.

"Hey Isaac want to sit over at the Gryffindor table?" Ron asked who nodded toward Harry as a greeting. Harry nodded in return.

"Is that allowed?" Isaac asked.

"It is but it isn't done." Harry answered. The boys looked at him like he lost it. "What? Haven't you all read Hogwarts, A History? It's in the book!"

"You sound like Granger" Ron stated.

Harry blinked at the youngest Weasely brother. "I don't know how to take that comment."

As a response everyone in the group laughed.

"So do you want to sit with us or not?" Ron asked, impatiently.

Isaac nodded "Only if Harry comes too."

Harry looked at his brother in shock but stood up and moved to the Gryffindor table with his brother and three of the Weasely brothers.

Despite the stares Harry and Isaac received from the other Gryffindors, the brothers continued their meals with delight as they talked and joked with their friends. (Neville and Michelle joined them a minute later.) Dinner was very enjoyable that night.

WHAT'S IMPORTANT-WHAT'S IMPORTANT-WHAT'IMPORTANT-

Meanwhile at the staff table, a certain Headmaster gazed around watching the students, new and old, eat and socialize. Albus couldn't help but gaze a little longer at the Ravenclaw table. He watched two certain boys, brothers. One of them _should_ have been in Gryffindor and the other _should _have been in Slytherin. It was all part of his plan to make one dark and the other light. All part of the prophesy. Both boys have ruined the plan!

'No matter," thought Albus, his eyes twinkling. 'Tonight I will have both boys resorted and they will go where I put them.'

As the dinner wired down Albus stood up to make some announcements. When he finished he also add "May the Potter brothers please come to the staff table please, thank you." He then waited.

Five minutes later the Potter boys came, being guided by Cho Chang. "Thank you Miss Chang for bringing them here. 5 points to Ravenclaw, now off to bed." Albus said.

Cho smiled, said good night and left.

There was a moment of silence until Isaac spoke where as Harry gazed at Albus with an 'I don't trust you' look. Of course Albus didn't notice.

"What's wrong Headmaster?" Isaac asked with concern on his face.

"Nothing is wrong boys I just want to congratulate you on your sorting." At this Isaac beamed, "I also want to show you something but it's in my office. If you two would follow me please."

Albus watched from the corner of his eye as Isaac began to follow him but Harry didn't move a muscle.

Albus did however notice this and turned around, "This way my boy." He said in a grandfatherly way.

Harry continued to stare at the Headmaster. "With all due respect sir I would like to go to bed. Can we do this another day please?"

"I'm afraid not, my boy. You see it's very important and can't wait another day." Albus explained, hoping the boy would cooperate.

"Fine," Harry said, as Albus sighed in relief, "But let me make this clear Headmaster, Isaac may be your boy but I am _not_." Harry then walked out the Great Hall, leaving a stunned Albus and Isaac behind him.

As Albus and Isaac got out of their shock, Albus led Isaac to his office. When they got there, they were surprised to find Harry waiting for them.

"Mr. Potter how did you…." Albus said but Harry cut him off.

"Find your office sir? Easy I asked the Weasely twins." Harry said like it didn't matter.

"Alright, let's go. Lemon Drops."

When the three finally got to the office after climbing the stairs, Albus went over to the bookshelf where the sorting hat was kept (it was already back in its place.), grabbed it and gestured the Potter boys to sit down.

Isaac sat. Harry did not. He looked around at the many portraits of the past Headmaster and Headmistress.

"Sit down please Harry." Albus said, getting tired of Harry not being like Isaac.

After a long staring contest Harry sat in the chair beside Isaac.

"I brought you two in here this evening because I wanted to make sure you want to be in the house you are currently in." Albus began.

"Currently, sir?" Isaac asked, looking confused.

"Yes, it seems to me like you won't be able to fit in with the other Ravenclaws as you both sat at the Gryffindor table this evening at dinner."

The brother exchanged looks before Isaac spoke. "We were just sitting with some friends who happen to be in Gryffindor."

"Yes I am quite aware of that. You both seem to be friends with the Weasely boys."

"Seem? We've known the Weaselys since we were very little. We _are_ friends with them. We are also friends with the Longbottom twins, if you didn't notice Michelle is in Hufflepuff and she sat with us at the Gryffindor table and I don't see her in here." Harry pointed out.

Albus couldn't help but show his shock on his face. He honestly did not notice the Longbottoms. He was more focused on the boys sitting in front of him. "We are not talking about the Longbottoms; we are talking about you two." He paused to add effect, then got up and lifted the sorting hat off of his desk. "Now I would like to give you both a re-sorting."

"What!?"Isaac exclaimed.

"You are crazy; I am not getting a resorting. I had a feeling this would happen the moment you asked Isaac and I to follow you here. I repeat I am NOT getting a resorting!" Harry said, getting up from his chair and heading for the door. He tried to turn it but it was locked. Harry turned around, facing the Headmaster and gave him the meanest glare he could muster.

"You are not leaving until you wear the hat, my boy." Albus said to Harry, his blue eyes twinkling.

"I AM NOT YOUR BOY!"

"Professor, why are we getting a resorting? I haven't written to Mum and Dad yet so they don't know what House I'm in." Isaac asked, ignoring Harry's outburst.

"I thought you two would belong in Gryffindor with the Weaselys." What Albus said clearly was a mistake. As both boys took in what their Headmaster said, both boys' faces went red in anger.

"Just because we are friends with the Weaselys doesn't mean we should be in the same house as them!" Isaac said, calmly.

"The sorting hat put us in Ravenclaw because we both belong there better then Gryffindor. With all due respect Headmaster Dumbledore, you have no right to make us do a resorting unless our parents say so." Harry argued.

Albus' eyes continued to twinkle. "I do have permission. Your parents told me that if either of you are not in Gryffindor then you should get a resorting." That was actually a lie but the boys didn't need to know that.

"THAT'S A LIE!" Isaac yelled. Albus was surprised at Isaac's outburst. He expected Harry to yell, not Isaac.

"It is not. So please put the hat on so we all can go to bed. You two are not leaving until you get resorted."

The boys exchanged looks again, sighed in union and Isaac put the hat on. A minute later the hat yelled out "Ravenclaw."

Isaac took the hat off and handed it to Harry. The exact same thing happened.

"Now can we leave Headmaster?" Harry asked, still looking at him with an 'I _still_ don't trust you' look.

Albus stared hard at the boys, while stroking his silver beard. "Yes, you may go. Your Head of House Professor Flitwick will escort you to your common room."

A moment later a short wizard opens the door like he was waiting for that moment to appear. "Come this way boys." He said, and then went down the staircase. Harry and Isaac followed him without saying goodnight to Dumbledore.

When the Potter boys left, Albus sat in his throne like chair thinking. "Well, that was unexpected…" he said. He didn't count on what just happened. "Time to like of another plan." He said to himself as he stork his silver beard.

WHAT'S IMPORTANT-WHAT'S IMPORTANT-WHAT'IMPORTANT-

The next morning Harry followed a Prefect, Penelope Clearwater, to breakfast with the other first year Ravenclaws.

"This is the quickest way to the Great Hall from the common room. If you get lost the portraits will be happy to help, all you got to do is ask." Penelope said to the group. They walked down a corridor on the 5th floor going down the Grand Stair Case.

Unfornently for Penelope, the only one who was listening to her was Harry. The other first years had surrounded Isaac and kept asking him many questions.

Getting annoyed with the loudness of the crowd around his brother, Harry decided to put a stop to this nonsense since the Perfect either hasn't noticed or wouldn't even try to stop it.

"Hey, clear out can't you see Isaac wants some air!" Harry yelled behind him.

"Mr. Potter that is enough," Penelope scold, looking put out.

Harry faced her, glaring. "Can't you tell that everyone but me have surrounded Isaac? Or are you blind Miss Clearwater?"

"I am not…"

"Then why haven't you made everyone form a LINE?" Harry asked, staring right at the older girl.

Penelope seems shocked that Harry was talking to her so harshly. She nodded at him, understanding what he meant, looked to the group surrounded around Isaac, "Everyone needs to be in a line as Harry has pointed out so leave Isaac alone."

The group groaned as one, but did as they were told. Harry looked over his shoulder to find Isaac at the back of line looking a lot happier. Harry could have sworn that Isaac met his eye and smiled in thanks. Harry knew right then that he needed to protect his brother at all cost…no matter what.

As Perfect Penelope guided the first year Ravenclaws to the Great Hall, (they finally reached the Great Hall after a lot of people from the other houses Gryffindor and Hufflepuff kept stopping them so they could talk to Isaac) Harry was relieved to be sitting down and eating breakfast.

"Finally!" Isaac exclaimed, sitting down on Harry's right side. "What's with everyone? Haven't they seen a first year before?"

"You would think that they've never seen another person in their lives!" Harry responded.

Isaac laughed. "I know why they stare. I wish I could hide this," he paused to point at his lightning bolt shaped scar. "It would be a lot easier, like you."

"Shh!" Harry hissed, looking around in case someone heard Isaac. "Do you want the world to know I have one too?"

"Well, it's kind of noticeable…." Isaac said, looking at Harry's forehead.

"What?"

"Thanks by the way for earlier. I tried to get them to stop but…"

"Hey what are brothers for? Besides Clearwater had no clue as to what was going on. I doubt she noticed at all since she was talking. She should have done something before we left the common room and made sure everyone stayed in line single file."

"I see a future Perfect coming along!" Isaac teased, as Harry turned scarlet and started to eat more of his breakfast.

"I'm just saying, it's common sense." Harry stated.

"I agree. There's not a lot of common sense going around I'm afraid."

"Why do you say that?"

"Mum and Dad for example." Isaac answered with snort.

"What do you mean?" Harry asked, normally he wouldn't care about the Potters but Harry was very curious as to why Isaac would not stand up for their parents.

"A few years after you were sent away, Mum was going to have a baby." Isaac said, in a whisper so that no one but Harry could hear him.

"What do you mean was?"

"The baby died before it was born. According to Dad the baby was a girl.

"The baby was stillborn?"

"Yes. It's kind of like karma. Mum and Dad sent you away and decided to have another child while you were gone."

"Why in the world would they do that?"

At this question Isaac's face turned a deep red, "So that I would have someone to play with."

Harry's face also turned red as he heard what Isaac said. 'Of all the stuff the Potters could have done. They could have given Isaac a dog or a cat.'

"That doesn't make sense. If they wanted you to have someone to play with why in the world would they send me away?"

"I don't know Harry, but I would like to find out while I'm here. Maybe Professor Dumbledore can help us." Isaac said as the looked toward the staff table.

Harry also looked at the staff table. He met eyes with his godfather and noticed a strange man sitting beside him wearing a turban. "Hey Cho," Harry turned to his left to get Cho Chang's attention, "Who's that sitting beside Professor Snape?"

"That's Professor Quirrell, He teaches Defense Against the Dark Arts." Cho said.

"Why does he wear a turban?" Isaac asked, looking from Qurill and Cho.

"I actually don't know. You can ask him after classes." Cho said and then turned back to her friend.

"So how do you know Professor Snape? Dad told me that Snape went to school with him and mum. He was in Slytherin." Isaac asked.

Harry thought about what he was going to tell his brother. He couldn't tell Isaac the truth because Isaac may tell the Potters who will tell Dumbledore and Dumbledore for whatever reason will try to get Harry back in the care of the Durselys. Harry knew this from the past six years of ease dropping on his godfathers' and Mooney's conversations.

"I met him in Diagon Ally when I went to get my school supplies." Harry said, this was only a half lie. Truthfully it was Remus and Sirius who took Harry to get his school supplies. Severus met up with the group later that day.

Isaac didn't say anything else as Professor Flitwick passed out class schedules.

"Here you are boys," The Charms teacher said as he handed them their schedules.

The boys thanked the teacher and together looked at the classes.

"Transfigurations first, with Hufflepuff," Isaac stated then continued eating.

"At least we get a class with Michelle." Harry thought out loud.

As they finished their meal, Harry noticed a pair of eyes on him. He looked around, even toward the staff tabled and found Professor Snape watching him. 'I wonder what Potions class is going to be like…' he wondered.

"Harry, come on! Terry said he knows the way to Professor McGonagall's classroom, let's go." Isaac said, bringing Harry out of his thoughts. Harry nodded and followed his brother and fellow Ravenclaw Terry Boot, who was waiting for them in the Entrance Hall.

All day long people, young and old wanted nothing but to be near Isaac. Trying to keep all of those people away from Isaac was very hard. Even Terry Boot who showed the way to Transfigurations wouldn't leave Isaac alone. He sat with Isaac instead of Harry, who instead sat with Michelle. Class itself was actually very enjoyable.

After Transfigurations was Potions. That class was also held with the Hufflepuffs and Harry once again sat with Michelle and another Hufflepuff, a girl with long brown hair pulled up into a ponytail and brown eyes, introduced herself as Megan Jones.

"It's wonderful to meet you Harry, Michelle told me a lot about you." Megan said with a smile.

Harry politely smiled back. "Nice to meet you too Megan. I hope you and I become friends. I, besides my brother, Michelle, Neville and the Weasely twins, don't have many friends."

Megan only smiled as Professor Snape came into the classroom. Class has begun.

An hour and a half later Harry walked out of the Potions classroom with a smile on his face. He thought that so far Potions would be his favorite class.

"I don't like Snape very much." Isaac groaned behind Harry as they went to Charms, this time with the Gryffindors.

"He's not that bad Isaac. He's strict but you have to be when making potions. One mistake and boom, you're dead." Harry explained.

Isaac snorted, "You're just saying that because Snape prefers you to me. He's being a jerk because of Dad. When Snape looks at me he sees Dad, not me." Isaac said, getting mad.

"Isaac we are identical. When Snape looks at both of us, all he sees is James Potter." Harry said, rolling his eyes.

"I don't want Professor Snape to see Dad when he looks at either of us. It's not fair." Isaac complained, like a spoiled child not getting what he wants.

"Stop complaining like a spoiled child Isaac." Harry said, getting a glare from Isaac. "If you want Snape to treat you like you then show him you are not James. Show him who you are." Harry advised.

Isaac stared at his brother for a moment. "Who are you and what have you done to my twin brother?" he asked.

Harry laughed. "He grew up faster than you brother. Now enough talk, let's go to Charms before we are late." As he said this, they continued their way to Charms.

Charms weren't as bad as Harry thought. Although Harry and Isaac didn't sit together, Harry enjoyed the spell that they learned that day. Isaac sat with Dean Thomas, while Harry sat with Neville.

Harry noticed Ron Weasely was sitting with Hermione Granger, the girl who thought he was Isaac when they met. Harry also noticed Ron looking over his shoulder, looking for Isaac in a please help me kind of way.

Today the class was learning the Wingardium Leviosa spell. They were told to make feathers move by using the spell.

"This is hopeless…I can't do this…" Neville said, looking defeated.

Harry smiled sadly at his friend. "Try again Neville, you need to move your wand like this," Harry moved his wand with a swish and flick movement, showing Neville how.

Neville copied Harry while saying, "Wingardium Leviosa." The feather moved an inch.

"Well done Mr. Longbottom. 5 points to Gryffindor," Professor Flitwick said, proudly. He started to move to other places, watching some of the other students.

"Thank you Harry!" Neville said happily.

Harry smiled at his friend. "No problem Nev. You would've done the same for me."

Neville laughed, "Of course. I wish you were in Gryffindor with me. My roommates aren't that friendly."

"Why not? You're nice and fun to be around."

"It's Ron. He's a bit of a bully. Last night when I was getting ready for bed, Ron told me my bed isn't by the window. It was his. So now my bed is closest to the door. I tried to tell him no, that I was there first but Seamus was backing him up and the other boys weren't there to help me."

Harry frowned. Why do people have to pick on his friends? "Next time Weasely does something like that come and find me. No one should push you around Neville. No one." Harry advised. He was a bit mad at the youngest Weasely brother. No one hurts or bullies his friends and gets away with it. Ever!

"Alright. I also told Fred and George what happened. They told me the same thing. They also said Ron should be nice to me."

Harry couldn't help but smile. 'At least Fred and George are looking out for him.' "Are they going to prank Ron? I remember them when….well before…" for some reason Harry couldn't finish his sentence. After 6 years, thinking about his time before being sent away, when he was living with his brother still hurt.

"They never said, but probably." Neville said, shrugging his shoulders.

"How's Michelle doing?" Harry said, changing the subject.

"She's doing great. This morning she said she made friends with Susan Bones and Hannah Abbott."

"That's great. In fact I had Potions with Michelle and she never said anything like that."

"Maybe she couldn't because of Professor Snape. I had him first and honestly he scares me a little."

"What? How can Professor Snape scare you Nev? Are you a lion or a mouse?" Harry asked, wondering why on earth his godfather would scare Neville so much.

"I'm a lion. I'm in Gryffindor but Harry you have to understand. The way he was and the way he acted toward the Gryffindors mainly me, scares me. I messed up with the potion we were supposed to make and he yelled at me."

"You sound like Isaac. Neville listen, Professor Snape acts like that because you have to be strict with Potions. I told Isaac that if you make one mistake in Potions you could be severely hurt or die. He's just protecting you and making sure no one gets hurt. It's just for show."

"You're sure?" Neville asked, not convinced.

"Yes, I know my godfather. He taught me Potions before coming here. He was very strict then and he's the same now."

After Charms Harry and Isaac went to Defense Against the Dark Art, to Harry it was a waste of time. The subject itself was very interesting. The Professor wasn't. When class was over, Harry was the first one to leave.

Now to Herbology with Slytherin. The class was fun. The Professor, Professor Sprout was nice and cheerful. She seemed fair to everyone, even to the Slytherins. The first lesson was an introduction of the different plants they were going to learn. By the end of the class Harry got over 20 points for Ravenclaw just by answering questions.

When Herbology ended, Harry followed Isaac to the Great Hall for dinner but was stopped by Draco Malfoy.

"Hey Potter!" Draco called, causing both Potter boys to look at Draco.

"What do you want Malfoy." Isaac asked, with a glare.

"I wanted to talk to Harry, not you Potter so bye." Draco answered rudely.

"No need to be rude Malfoy." Isaac said, and then turned to Harry. "I'll save you a seat." And he continued to make his way to the Great Hall.

Harry watched his brother for a moment then turned to Draco, wondering why the boy wanted to talk to him.

"Well, what was it you wanted?" Harry demanded.

"I wanted to know if you would like to be my friend. You answered a lot of questions during class and you're smart."

"No duh, that's why I'm in Ravenclaw." Harry said sarcastically.

"Well?" Draco asked, holding out his hand for Harry to shake.

Harry stared at Draco, then at his outstretched hand. "I don't think so." Harry then turned his back on Draco and continued his walk to dinner. 'The nerve of some people,' He thought.

WHAT'S IMPORTANT-WHAT'S IMPORTANT-WHAT'S IMPORTANT-

"So what did Malfoy want?" Isaac asked after dinner.

"He wanted me to be his friend. He said that I was smart and I told him no duh that's why I'm in Ravenclaw."

Isaac laughed. "Great job Harry! I'm glad you refused his offer. There's nothing wrong with Slytherin house itself but I really don't like Malfoy."

"Yeah I know what you mean. When I met him on the train he thought I was you. I told him other wise and he called me a Squib." At this Isaac gasped, looking shocked.

"Did he know who you were at the time?"

"No, but when he found out, let's just say the look on his face was priceless." Together the boys laughed.

"So what was your first impression of him?" Isaac asked after the laughed died down.

"Arrogant, spoiled, self centered and short." Harry answered.

"Same here, except for the short part. He doesn't like Ron."

"Well at least Malfoy and I have something in common."

"Don't joke about that Harry! If you give Ron a chance…"

"No way! The only Weasely who I actually like are the twins and Ginny. Those three actually took the time to get to know me, for me! Ron thought I was you when we first met. I told him otherwise and he still thought I was you! I'm only civil told him because he's your friend and that's the way it's going to be."

Isaac stood there in silence staring at his twin. "I'm sorry Harry I didn't want to cause a fight." He sighed.

Harry sighed too. "No I'm sorry. I shouldn't have yelled. We are together again and we shall be together no matter what."

"Even if we fight?"

"Even if we fight." Harry said with a grin. Isaac grinned back. "Together again!"

The two brother laughed at each other, happy to be together again after six years of being apart.


End file.
